mtaugfandomcom-20200213-history
Leszek Kielebasz
Early Years Leszek was born in 1979 in a Polish town called Pruszków together with his brother, Zbigniew Kielebasz. A younger sibling of Zbigniew Kielebasz. In his early years him and his brother were troublemakera in Pruszkowo, throwing stones at the local Police cruisers, breaking into cellars with winter supplies of food, smashing windows or simply having fights with the people from a different block of flats of Pruszków. Him, Zbigniew and his pack of friends were spreading fear all across the flats in their and some other neighbour hoods there in the kids hearts and souls. Rarely someone would snitch on on him and others because they knew it would cost them a small beating, a black eye or sometimes a broken arm or leg. At the age of 13, him and his clique of friends went to have a brawl with kids from a another block of flats. He came back home with two police officers holding him by his arms, a black and swollen eye with a gash and one of his front-left tooth knocked out. The officers have explained all the details to his guardian about the brawl. He was hit with a brick in the left side of his face, the brick has damaged his eye badly, slightly blinding his left eye and leaving a scar just under his eye, between his bottom eyelid and his cheekbone which has eventually faded in time as he grew. The scar is not completly visible but you can see it if you take a close careful look. Meeting with a unwanted guest When he was 16, his brother 19 they went with their friend to steal a mercedes that was parked closed nearby his block where he lived. Leszek, as the youngest one was on a lookout, Zbigniew was waiting for their friend, Olek to get the car just round the corner of where it was happening not to add in not needed attention. After a while, shouts started coming from where the theft was happening. The mafioso from Pruszków was aiming his revolver at Olek's head, interrogating him. After a bunch of seconds, a shot was fired. Loud engine roar sound was heard throught the area. Olek was shot dead. Lech and Zbyszek quickly ran together to the nearest shop outside the urban area and stole some bikes from outside the shop whislt the owners of the bikes were inside, buying the products with their pocket money. Zbyszek thought that the mafioso has seen him and informed his mafia about them. So he decided to travel to Germany where they have stayed a short time in hiding. After they finished with Germany, they decided to travel to America to live the American dream. So they did. After that, when they were about 28 and 31 years, they formed a gang which quickly turned into a organized mafia, organising illegal fights and owning a coke lab, where they produced coke and sold it for good money. The mafia is ruling the Marina district of Los Santos and everything that lives and stands within it. Category:Character